The Dimension Mirror
The Dimension Mirror is a magical mirror featured in the first two films, IDW comics, software, and adaptations of the films and animated shorts. Depiction in films The Dimension Mirror appears as an ordinary standing mirror with a dragonshoe-shaped rim lined with pink gems. Its standing base is also lined with dragonshoes, and attached to the top is a smaller window with a depiction of a pony inside. The mirror acts as a gateway to the human world that, according to Mane Six, opens once every thirty moons. Once situated in Canterlot, it was relocated to the Crystal Empire when Princess Cadance took over. When the gateway opens, it remains open for a span of three days; on the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway closes, not to open again for another thirty moons. Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast Neff uses the mirror to travel from the human world to Skylands in order to steal King Spyro's crown—the element of magic. Spyro and Scootaloo use it to follow her, transforming into a human respectively and appearing just outside Canterlot City. The portal leading back to Skylands opens behind the dragon statue in front of the museum. When King Spyro receives the crown at the school's Fall Formal, Neff threatens to destroy the portal with a sledgehammer and trap Spyro and Scootaloo in the human world forever unless she surrenders the crown. In the end, Spyro and Scootaloo manage to keep the crown and return to Skylands with it just seconds before the portal closes. Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Revenge of Dream Sheep The Dimension Mirror is relocated once again to King Spyro's castle in Everfree Forest. Spyro is unable to use it to return to Canterlot City because thirty moons have not yet passed since it closed. However, King Spyro uses one of Optimus Prime’s books that is magically connected to Sunset Shimmer's book in the human world as a power source for the portal, allowing travel to and from the human world at any time. Depiction in comics In the mini-comic The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, Princess Twilight shows the Dimension Mirror to Sunset Shimmer, her personal student at the time. In her reflection, Sunset sees herself as an Alicorn princess and briefly as a human. Her obsession with the mirror leads to her abandoning her studies and escaping through the mirror into the human world. In the mini-comic Return of the Mane-iac, the Mane-iac discovers the Crystal Mirror in her abandoned shampoo factory and uses it to travel to the human world. Unlike Twilight and Sunset, the Mane-iac does not turn into a human upon going through it. In Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Sirens, a legendary unicorn wizard named Star Swirl the Bearded used the Mirror to banish the Dream Sheep to the human world. Other Depiction Chapter books The mirror is featured in the first film screenplay novelization Altered Beast: Through the Mirror, is mentioned in the animated shorts screenplay novelization Altered Beast: Revenge of Dream Sheep, and appears again in the second film screenplay novelization Altered Beast: Revenge of Dream Sheep: The Mane Event. Reference # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast # ↑ Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Annual 2012 # ↑ Put your hoof on the PLAY button and watch the plot behind yesterday's challenge! Then put your hoof on the LIKE button if you're ready for it in our upcoming update!. Facebook (2012-10-01). Retrieved on 2015 January 17. # ↑ 6746-16200.jpg (2012-10-15). Retrieved on 2014 March 12. # ↑ Dave Gutt (2012-06-14). Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: King Spyro. Vimeo. Retrieved on 2014 January 17. # ↑ Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies & Altered Beast McDonald's Happy Meal Commercial. YouTube (2014-04-20). Retrieved on 2014 April 24.